Early mornings at Halliwell manor
by stace.hopkins.93
Summary: Set in 2027 the current occupants of Halliwell manor enjoy the early mornings. Includes original characters and relationship evolutions. Mainly Wyatt/Isobelle with Chris. Please read and leave feedback I do not own Charmed


**Early Mornings at Halliwell Manor**

Sunlight streamed through the coloured kitchen windows of Halliwell manor as Wyatt and Chris were both sat down in the kitchen. Wyatt clad in his boxers while Chris was fully dressed in a red shirt and his jeans teamed with his black leather jacket. The brothers could not have looked more different. Wyatt although the oldest was barely out of bed while Chris looked presentable his brown hair combed, a cup of coffee in his hand cooking a fry up. You would have been forgiven to think Chris was the older brother. Chris was most responsible while his older brother was sometimes reckless and easily the most sociable. Chris could get jealous of Wyatt at times. It came so easy to him. Twice blessed child, wielder of Excalibur, medical student and heartbreaker. There was him working in his mother's restaurant with worries of demon attacks constantly and socially awkward as a result. Isobelle had started to change that slowly and had helped immensely taking over managing P3 ,his mother and aunts club in which he had no interest, while he could focus on his love of cooking and the restaurant.

'You seen Isobelle this morning?' Wyatt asked casually as he grabbed the waiting carton of milk from across the counter for his bowl of cereal. Captain Crunch his usual. Chris couldn't understand the appeal.

'No.' Chris answered standing up and putting his cup in the sink.

'Right.' Wyatt replied slumped across the counter unsure eating his cereal as Chris gave him a bewildered look from where he stood.

'Why?' Chris asked as he turned the bacon that was in the pan with a flourish.

'Just wondered,' Wyatt replied with a shrug as frantic footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Chris couldn't buy it. Wyatt was up to something…. He had a glint in his eye and Chris could only dread what Wyatt had done. Although he loved his brother Chris couldn't stand Wyatt and his jokes sometimes and poor Isobelle had suffered with them too recently. Chris was sure if she could have proved it was Wyatt's doing she would deck him one as a consequence. Chris always covered for him though but if Isobelle did find out then he wouldn't take any chances. Isobelle was just as scary as Wyatt when she was angry. Wyatt sat up as it started. He was going to enjoy this…. There was no chance Isobelle would click onto the culprit and so her response would be thrilling.

**Chapter 2 Rushing**

Isobelle rushed down the stairs tying her shoulder length blonde hair back as she went. She was running late (a rarity!) and now she couldn't find her bag to leave for her class. She'd looked everywhere she could think of! Now she was at least ten minutes late for class and Wyatt would probably complain as she was about to most likely wake him up.

'Wyatt! Chris! Have you guys seen my bag?' Isobelle called towards the stairs not realising both boys were up already. It was only when Wyatt appeared in the kitchen doorway did she realise Wyatt was awake but still clad in his boxers, his hair a cute blonde mess, a smirk on his face.

'Wyatt did you move my bag?' Isobelle asked refocusing on running late, frantically searching the room as Chris orbed it onto the kitchen table and Wyatt tried to look innocent.

'Isobelle. It's in here!' Chris called. 'It was under the counter.'

Isobelle rushed past Wyatt a blur of purple and blue, her face flushed and quickly grabbed her bag from Chris with a heavy breath.

'Thank you!' Isobelle called looking back at Chris as she nearly ran headlong into Wyatt who was now in her path.

'Calm down,' Wyatt coaxed holding Isobelle at arm's length looking into her face. The face he now realised had relaxed. Isobelle took a breath as Wyatt continued.

'I'll give you a ride to class.'

'In your boxers? It's fine. I need to go,' Isobelle answered as she tried to push him away but failing as her fingertips brushed against Wyatt's chest causing his breath to catch.

**Chapter 3- Amusing Chris**

Chris saw his brother as she did. Watching bemused as Isobelle left the room with a wave leaving Wyatt rooted to the spot. Chris had to admit to himself Isobelle certainly knew how to surprise Wyatt. He never knew what to expect from her. His sister Melinda was the same. Appearances had been deceiving when Chris and Wyatt had met Isobelle in a car park as she helped them vanquish a powerful demon they had been tracking. She'd been unafraid, reluctant to tell them her name at first until they'd all crossed paths again. Wyatt's medical school was next to a college. The very one Isobelle was attending to study creative writing while keeping her powers a secret. It had been there when one day Chris had spotted Isobelle again while waiting for Wyatt and they got talking. They went through the motions 'I'm a witch. I fight demons' Chris had ended up inviting Isobelle over to the manor and it had gone from there. Wyatt had not been happy about it at first he made that clear but somehow Isobelle had grown on him. Now Isobelle lived there too. Chris had to admit it was nice to have a girl in the house. After all the Halliwell's were usually women with men marrying into the family. Anyway Isobelle was close enough to becoming a Halliwell witch if Wyatt ever got to the point. Then again, Wyatt and his emotions were unpredictable!

Wyatt had now regained his composure and had now started to eat his breakfast noisily as Chris smiled a knowing smile.

'You moved her bag.' Chris stated matter of factly.

'Maybe' Wyatt shrugged continuing to eat his cereal as Chris dished up his breakfast. 'Thanks for not telling'

'Don't do it again bro' Chris cautioned 'Or Isobelle will know it was you. Then you'll be in serious trouble' Chris smirked once more as Wyatt looked down taking in his brothers words. He didn't know why he'd moved Isobelle's bag. All he knew was his actions had driven her frantic. He'd felt it when she had nearly bumped into him those sky blue eyes wide in surprise. He suddenly felt guilty. Isobelle hadn't deserved him being a jerk again. Chris was right. He would have to apologise.

**Chapter 4- Home**

A few hours later Isobelle arrived 'home' from college a pink folder in her arms, her bag slung over her shoulder. Her day had been a demon free one but her mind was going over the mornings events. Rushing, Chris finding her bag, then Wyatt's strong hands holding her. She shook her head. 'Don't be a fool,' she thought to herself as she flounced onto the couch putting the file down on the table in front of her and her bag down the side. Lying down she sighed as she let her hair fall out of the bobble. She suddenly realised she was tired. It had been a long day. Using all her energy she pulled herself up and headed towards her room.

Wyatt had heard Isobelle get home but before he'd managed to get there she had started up the stairs. What was the point? Yes he felt guilty but Isobelle had visibly been tired. His apologies could wait…. A few moments later Chris had orbed home and picked up on Wyatt's now foul mood so simply went upstairs 'to check something in the book' Wyatt sat down on the couch feeling defeated. After the mornings events both Isobelle and Chris seemed to be avoiding him. Chris he could understand but Isobelle's motives were more of a mystery to him. Isobelle had always been a bit of a mystery. The way she reacted, treated Wyatt and Chris like brothers, kept calm when even a saint would have snapped was surprising to an unshockable Wyatt. He was pondering this as he walked towards his room. Across the hallway Isobelle's bedroom door was ajar Wyatt noticed immediately. As he went to shut it he noticed Isobelle asleep peacefully on her bed. He stood there for a moment taking in the sight. Never had he seen her so peaceful. She had flounced down and pulled the duvet over herself slightly. It was cold on Wyatt's arms as he realised Isobelle's window was open. Gently he pulled the duvet further over her with a smile. There were books on the chair, desk and everywhere bits of paper with scribbles on. Her lamp was on so Wyatt switched it off and then walked back out shutting the door behind him. He'd never been in Isobelle's room before. She would kill him if she ever found out he had. He understood why she would too. He didn't like it when people went in his room uninvited either. No Isobelle could never know and Chris well… he would just tease if he ever found out. Wyatt would simply forget it happened. Although Isobelle looked cute as she slept he thought to himself as he shut his bedroom door behind him and grabbed a book to study from.


End file.
